Shower Incident
by Otto417
Summary: After a long day of battles with Dr. Robotnik's armies, Sonic goes along with Amy to her place. Since Tails is re-working his systems and Knuckles, being Knuckles, Sonic chose Amy to have a place to sleep for the night. Its once they both need to clean up when the incident occurs. First story, Lemon SonAmy open to all reviews and critiques.


The is my first attempt at a lemon feature Sonic and Amy. Its a one shot, and I'm currently in the staging process of a adventure story that features Sonic, Tails, Amy, Robotnik and others.

Shower Incident

Sonic and Amy come back from a long day of battling Robotnik's army. Sonic needs a place to stay, because Tails is redoing his workshop/home so that he can put in a new system to track Robotnik's next move, the whereabouts of the chaos emerald, and some other knick-knacks.

"Thanks again Amy. I really didn't want to see if Knuckles want me to come closed to his island." Sonic said as he heads towards the sink to pour a glass of water. "Hey, that's no problem Sonic. What's a girlfriend to do?" Amy says with her usual glee. Sonic sighs, as he walks towards the bathroom, "Yeah, yeah. You're my 'girlfriend'." Sonic sarcastically says. "Is your shower in their?" Sonic questioned. "It is, but it has a bit of a problem." Amy says. "What the problem?" Sonic says annoyingly. "The hot doesn't work that long, and I wanted to take a shower as well." Amy said.

"OK, you go first." Sonic says. "How long does the hot water come back after a shower?" "About a few hours or so." Amy says. "What?!" Sonic says surprised. "Well, we can take a shower togeth…" "No! Absolutely not! I'll just wait until the morning." Sonic interrupts Amy. "Come on Sonic, I promise I won't look." Amy says. "No Amy." Sonic starts to have a slight blush, turning his head, not to show the blush. "Please, Sonic?" Sonic turn around to see Amy, giving him the puppy eye look that she is famous for.

Sonic couldn't resist. "Fine, but don't look, and I'll not look at you OK." 'Deal." Amy say's rushing toward the bathroom. Sonic enters first and starts the shower. Amy starts to come in, but Sonic cough to let her know that he isn't in yet. "OK, you can come in." Sonic calls from inside the shower. Amy comes into the shower as Sonic as his eyes closed. They are in there for a few, taping each other as they let each other when they can get under the water. Once in a while, Sonic turn his head with his eye slightly open to look an Amy. 'I can't help Amy. You got a cute body. Besides from your perfect face, you have a cute butt to' Sonic says to himself. He feels a tap on his shoulder. "OK, one sec." Sonic says as he turns around so that Amy can get under the water.

Amy been guilty of looking as well, mostly when Sonic under the water. 'Oh, Sonic, you don't know how sexy you look right now. Besides your chest and hair, you have the cutest ass, not to mention…' "Uh-umm' Amy they notices that Sonic as his eyes open, "What do you think you're doing?" "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Amy says shocked. Sonic says nothing as he smirks. 'Don't worry Ames; I like what I see as well." Sonic says as Amy turns around quickly, due to her face becoming bright red, but then notices something. "Excuse me Sonic." as Amy leaves the shower.

'Oh my chaos! Sonic liked what he saw! Well…' as Amy starts to dry off and starts to go through her dresser, 'I think it time to show him something else.'

Sonic get out the shower, with his towel wrapped around his waist. 'Where did she go, I have to say sorry. I didn't mean to come out that way. Maybe she'll forgive me. I'm not a perv, I just couldn't help myself.' Sonic says in his head as he sits on Amy sofa. 'Maybe she is slipping into her PJ's, then I'll explain myself' Sonic says as he looks at magazine on her coffee table.

"Oh, Sonic." Sonic hears Amy calling for him. "Ah, Amy. Listen, I'm sorry for what happened in the shower. I'll dry off and head back to…" Sonic as stop talk as he notices Amy is in a lacy bra and panties. Amy has smile on her face as Sonic is in complete awe at what he is seeing. Amy produces a toy from the strap of her panties and starts to rub herself all over. She then leans on the door frame of her bed room, and slowly takes off her bra, showing off her breasts. To Sonic, they were perfect, not too big, not too small, just perfect.

Amy starts to sit on her floor and take off her panties. Sonic see her lower body. She as a little patch of hair, right above of her puffy looking womanhood, as she smiles, with her biting one on finger nails, "he he" as she giggles. Sonic is complete lost as he continually looks at Amy, the girl he saved from Metal Sonic and Zero. The girl that's pestered him for years for a date, and now she's doing this. "Ohh, Sonic." That snaps him out thinking of his past Amy as she is teasing her womanhood with the toy. She lay's on her back, with her legs up, showing him her asshole and pleasuring herself with the toy. She then gets up, turns around and gets on her knees in a 'ride' position to show off her butt that Sonic likes a lot.

She then gets up and starts walk over to Sonic as he gets up. He stops to see that his towel, is now pointing, as she giggles again. Amy puts the toy onto the coffee table as she then crawls to Sonic. "Like what you see?" Amy says with a lustful voice making Sonic quiver. She unwraps Sonic's towel to see his member fully erect. She is taken back, slightly then pushes Sonic onto the sofa. "You don't know how long, I've been waiting for this." She says as she starts to lick's Sonic's member. "Ah" Sonic gasp's as she lick his member up-and-down. "Amy…" Sonic says between

She gets on her knees and rest Sonic's member on her face. "You' re enjoy me, aren't cha?" Amy question with a smile. Sonic can only nod. She starts to lick his member again, but once she reach's his tip, she stops. She gives a tip a kiss, then processed to suck his member and. She starts to suck deeply onto his member, slightly gagging at the process. She wants to see if she can fit all of Sonic, and she can. She continually to suck Sonic deeply, occasionally, stopping to catch her breath and moan. "You're so big." Sonic moans with a smile as one hand his feeling one of Amy breasts and the other her quills back as she deep throats him.

She stops sucking him and kisses him up towards his mouth as they share their first passion filled kiss. Amy has been waiting to have him kiss her for a long time, maybe not in this current situation, 'oh, well. At least I have him now.' Amy thought to herself as Sonic starts to kiss Amy breasts and slowly leans her down on the arm rest of her sofa. Once Amy is now on her armrest, she falls back, Sonic starts kissing her legs towards her puffy womanhood. Sonic first kisses her pubic are, then starts to lick her womanhood as she moan loudly. Once Sonic starts to lick her womanhood, her can't stop loving it. His then laps his tongue on her clitoris, throw Amy into a pleasure wave threw her body. "Yes Sonic!" Amy says in a breathy voice. Sonic is going a bit faster; licking her womanhood, due to Amy's moan's filling his ears.

"You like my pussy, Sonic?" Amy says to Sonic, rubbing his head. "I do Amy! I love it." Sonic says as he stops to put her legs together and start kissing her ass. She giggles as Sonic his 'kissing her ass' but the giggle stops as she is taking back to Sonic licking her asshole. "I guess you like my ass too?" "Yeah… I love your cute little ass Amy." She giggles again. Sonic then licks her asshole up towards her womanhood as her open's her legs.

Sonic then, inserts one of his fingers to find her spot and also stars to make love to her clitoris again. She goes into frenzy. She tosses her head back and forward, moaning loudly, screaming his name, which only made Sonic go faster and make his member harder. "Sonic, I need you now!" Amy says quietly and shivering. Sonic looks at her, "As you wish," Sonic says as her kisses Amy.

He stands up; he playfully gives a few pats of his member on Amy womanhood, and then inserts himself. "Mmmmm." Sonic moans. "oh… fuck" Amy says. He starts out slowly, and then starts to hump faster. He groans due to the nature of Amy's womanhood. "so tight Amy…" Amy moans and breath's heavily as her hero starts to hump faster into her. After a while, Sonic lifts Amy up and gives her a kiss. "You're so good." She says after the kiss. She pulls him out of herself and looks down and gives Sonic member a quick tug. "I love your big cock as well." Sonic giggles as well as Amy, as she turns around into a "doggy" position. He inserts himself again. "… yeah…." Sonic groans as he starts to hump Amy again.

Amy starts to moan more, due to Sonic's balls hitting her clit. "Oh… fuck me harder…" Amy says in-between breaths. "Yeah, you want me to fuck you harder." Sonic says as her starts to hump her harder and deeper. She is lost again in passion. "oh, Sonic… More…. Fuck my pussy!" Sonic answer her with a quick short humps, then a deep thrust. "Fuck!" as Sonic groans at Amy womanhood. He loves on how her womanhood feels on his member as vice versa with Amy.

Amy then gets up, with Sonic still in her as he wraps his arms around her. Then share a deep kiss as Sonic feel's up her breasts. She then takes Sonic out and pushes him onto the sofa. She gets on top of him, in a 'cowgirl' position, as she inserts his member into her. She starts to go up and down on to Sonic member. "Mmmm" she moans as Sonic breathes heavily. They trade on who does the humping, first Amy does up and down, then Sonic thrust's. Sonic loves seeing her face when he does the humping, and occasionally get lost look at her breast bounce along with her humps. Sonic starts to kiss Amy's breast on when she is humping him "Oh… Sonic! I love this!" she says too kiss Sonic again. Sonic starts to hump her as she fall onto him as his hands are on her ass, spreading her butt cheeks. She screams when he starts to do the half, half, deep thrust. She then starts to do a bit of grind hump, to which Sonic really liked. She notices that his hands are on her ass, and then she yelps as Sonic slides one of his fingers into her asshole. "You want my ass, big boy?" Amy questioned. "I do." Sonic says quietly.

Amy gets off of him, as Sonic gets up, and lowers himself and starts to licks Amy's asshole. "Mmmm, I can't wait." Amy says as Sonic gets up. "Me too, but I think my buddy, needs help." Sonic says with his smirk pointing at his member. Amy then sucks Sonic a bit to get him ready. Once she stops, he position's his member onto Amy asshole. "Yeah," Amy says as Sonic's member tip going into her ass. Sonic slowly enters and both go through a wave of passion between the two. Sonic starts to hump slowly, filling her ass with his member and Amy enjoying the feeling of his member. He starts to go fast as Amy moans, as well as Sonic. "It feels… Fuck… Harder!" Amy screams with passion. Sonic is loving it as well; it's a new tightness that he hasn't felt before. He has one of her legs up, onto his shoulder a kiss her legs. He starts to hump her faster as she starts to lose it.

"Oh Fuck! I'm… cum…Sonic!" She organism as her womanhood ejects her cum, as Sonic still humping her hardly as Sonic starts to fell that he'll be finishing soon. Amy notices this and looks at Sonic. "Cum on my face. I want to taste your cum!" That was the last straw for Sonic; Sonic pulled himself out, as Amy got on her knees.

Amy puts both her hands on Sonic pelvis as Sonic starts to masturbate. Amy closes her eyes and her mouth is open to catch his cum. Sonic stops as he yell "Amy!" as he cums. The first shot lands across her face as does his second shot. The third lands of Amy tongue as does the rest of Sonic cum. He groans when he is done cumming. She then starts to clean Sonic's member of his remaining cum, and gives his members tip a kiss. "I love you Sonic, Along with your big cock." Sonic is surprised on how much came out and he is out of breath. "I love you too Ames."

Amy is takes back on what he said to her. It was those three words that she been hoping to hear all this time. But first she need to clean herself up, so she grabs Sonic member and picking up the remaining cum on her face and clean that as well. Once she got all of his cum of her face, she kissed Sonic passionately and Sonic returned the kiss as well. "You know, we've got to keep his as a secret from everybody. I don't, you know who to find out as well. Understand, my rose?" Sonic said. Amy nodded and agreed "Sure my blue hero, but if, you know who is defeated once and for all, maybe we can…" Amy said, with her fingers traces Sonic's chest. "Maybe… Maybe…" The share a kiss as they head for Amy bedroom for some well needed rest. As Sonic puts Amy onto the bed, he starts to kiss on neck and starts to kiss towards her lower body. "Oh, Sonic… So much for going to sleep." as Amy rubs his head.


End file.
